


Без предисловий

by balsana, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsana/pseuds/balsana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Шепард — немного сухарь, но зато отличный спарринг-партнер.





	Без предисловий

Шепард уже с полчаса молотила грушу на нижней палубе — хотя бы здесь ее не донимали расспросами. После того, как в отсеке жизнеобеспечения поселился наемный убийца, закоулки «Нормандии» наполнились торопливым шепотком, смолкавшим, стоило Шепард оказаться поблизости. Кажется, только СУЗИ было все равно, кто именно обитает на жилой палубе, потому как остальные уже изрядно потрепали капитану нервы, начиная от Джокера с его ехидными шуточками , заканчивая Джейкобом с его пространными поучительными речами, от которых у Шепард сводило зубы.

Тейн Криос предпочитал затворничество, едва ли выбираясь из полутемного отсека; он ухитрялся проскальзывать на камбуз за очередным пайком так, что его ровным счетом никто не замечал. Он не вступал в разговоры, нехотя и односложно отвечал на вопросы редких желающих их задавать и снисходил только до капитана и доктора Чаквас, которая регулярно проводила осмотр смертельно больного дрелла. Впрочем, о синдроме Кепраля не знал никто из экипажа, кроме Шепард и доктора.

— Коммандер. — От стены отделилась темная тень, и Шепард, замешкавшись на мгновение, едва успела уклониться от летящей навстречу груши.

— Ради всего святого, Тейн. — Она обхватила снаряд, не давая ему раскачиваться дальше. — Ты можешь не подкрадываться так?

— Прости, Шепард. — Он слегка наклонил голову. — Я здесь, потому что у меня есть просьба.

— Слушаю.

Тейн не спеша подошел, и Шепард снова отметила про себя, как высок дрелл: она едва ли доставала ему до подбородка. Еще на Иллиуме это обстоятельство порядком ее удивило — несмотря на немалый рост, Тейн сумел незамеченным подобраться к жертве, передвигаясь в помещении с абсолютно голыми стенами.

— Моя просьба может показаться тебе дерзкой, коммандер, и ты вольна отказать мне, если сочтешь мое предложение неразумным...

— Давай без предисловий, Тейн.

— Прости. Ты могла бы тренироваться со мной?

Несколько секунд Шепард молча изучала лицо дрелла, прикидывая, не разыгрывает ли тот ее. Спарринг с наемным убийцей? Едва ли она могла противостоять ему на равных.

— Позволь объяснить. — Казалось, Тейн прочел ее мысли. — Мое тело медленно умирает, необходима постоянная активность, чтобы поддерживать его в надлежащем состоянии для предстоящей миссии. Доктор Чаквас настаивает на том, чтобы занятия были ежедневными. Я не могу обратиться ни к кому другому, кроме тебя, потому что только ты знаешь о моем недуге. Остальные начнут задавать вопросы, а я не готов на них отвечать.

Шепард не могла поспорить ни с одним из аргументов. Пусть лучше боятся Криоса, чем испытывают к нему жалость. Если станет известно, что один из выбранных Призраком «лучших из лучших» — потенциальный смертник, боевого духа это не прибавит, а он сейчас необходим как никогда.

— Хорошо, Тейн. Ты готов начать прямо сейчас?

 

Удар, удар, еще удар, выпад справа... Шепард едва успевала уворачиваться от метких коротких ударов дрелла. Да, если Тейн и был смертельно болен, то выдавал его только редкий влажный кашель, но никак не отсутствие способности к хорошей драке.  
Шепард танцевала вокруг него, выискивая слабые места в обороне; ее щеки разрумянились, глаза блестели, на губах играла азартная улыбка — ее возбуждение передалось и Тейну, заставив кровь быстрее бежать по венам, вызывая забытое было чувство наслаждения схваткой один на один. Его ноги и руки еще не забыли, как вести рукопашную; все чувства дрелла обострились, движения ускорились, не оставляя Шепард ни единого шанса — еще никто не сумел перехитрить одного из самых смертоносных ассасинов во всей Галактике. Шепард была хороша, но Тейн был быстрее, сильнее, проворнее — то и дело он заставлял ее морщиться от досады, ловко ускользая от ее ударов, не поддаваясь на хитрости и провокации.

Очередной выпад пришелся мимо цели, и Шепард, выйдя из себя, недовольно прикрикнула:

— Не надо жалеть меня, Криос! Я же вижу, что ты специально уводишь удар в сторону. Не стеклянная, не разобьюсь!

— Как скажешь, коммандер. — На этот раз Тейн довел дело до конца, и Шепард коротко охнула, когда кулак дрелла с глухим звуком впечатался ей в живот. Она рассчитывала достать Тейна ответным выпадом, нацелившись в подреберье, однако тот в очередной раз угадал ее намерение и, перехватив ее руку, больно вывернул запястье, заставив Шепард вскрикнуть. Мгновение — и она оказалась в жестком захвате: дрелл сжал ее в стальных объятиях, не давая вздохнуть.

— Думаешь, поймал меня, Криос?

— Ты не можешь сейчас пошевелить ни ногой, ни рукой, коммандер, — констатировал тот, и низкие вибрации его голоса отозвались у нее в позвоночнике. — Я могу переломить твою шею одним движением.

— Да? — натужно просипела Шепард, — Ну давай, попробуй!

Она попыталась вырваться, но Тейн грубо развернул ее и впечатал в ближайшую стену — его предплечье поперек ее горла, его колено между ее сильных ног, его глаза напротив ее: во взгляде Шепард полыхал азарт пополам с плохо скрываемым бешенством — она была зла на себя за то, что так легко уступила противнику, и сдаваться так просто не собиралась. Тейн чувствовал, как ее сердце гулко стучит о ребра; Шепард пахла потом и опасностью, и Тейн вдруг ощутил почти болезненное возбуждение: в конце концов, женщины у него не было уже очень, очень давно — кто знает, сколько он еще проживет перед тем, как его настигнет смерть в очередной схватке с Коллекционерами или пока Кепраль окончательно не сожрет его легкие?

— Криос... — успела сдавленно пробормотать Шепард, прежде чем он накрыл ее губы своими.

_Шепард целует его неистово, словно голодный зверь; он нежно касается губами мягкого пуха внизу ее живота, и Шепард протяжно стонет, выгибаясь ему навстречу; волосы Шепард липнут ко лбу темными прядями — ее тело скользкое от пота, майка пропиталась почти насквозь; обладать Шепард одновременно и сладко, и стыдно — он все еще помнит Ирику, помнит каждую их ночь вместе, но Шепард — это попытка ухватиться за жизнь, снова вдохнуть полной грудью, это бешеный ритм, взрыв сверхновой, и Тейн буквально вколачивает мягкое человеческое тело в стену трюма резкими движениями бедер, не заботясь о том, что макушка Шепард гулко стучит о переборку. Шепард рвано дышит; он ощущает, как внутри нее мышцы то сворачиваются в тугое кольцо, то расслабляются, пульсируя; по ее телу пробегает судорога, рот открывается в беззвучном крике, глаза закатываются, она обмякает в его руках. Он понимает, что выиграл и этот раунд тоже, и замирает, глядя на мелкие капли, проступившие над ее верхней губой, не решаясь разрушить момент._

— Криос, — вновь подала голос Шепард, и мгновение разлетелось тысячей осколков, осыпав Тейна с головы до ног. — Когда я просила без предисловий, я не имела в виду, что ты можешь трахнуть меня без объявления войны прямо в трюме. В следующий раз, если ты не возражаешь, мы потренируемся в моей каюте.


End file.
